Problème de lit
by Myosotys
Summary: Non Hidan trouve son lit inconfortable, il va allez en piquez un!


_Disclaimer :_ tout ceci appartient à l'univers de Naruto

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_ je poste une version corrigé de ma fic, écrite il y a un bon moment il y avait des erreurs qui faisaient mal aux yeux! ^^ J'ajoute qu'il n'y aura jamais de suite, et que je ne suis pas forcément en accord avec les opinions des personnages.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Problème de Lit**

Hidan se réveilla la bouche pâteuse. Non, vraiment ce lit n'était pas confortable. D'abord il n'était pas assez long, ensuite il puait le moisi et enfin ce n'était pas un lit pour une personne! Mais bien un lit pour une demi-personne! Mais qui avait fabriqué une merde pareille?!

Il faisait encore nuit mais il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Du moins pas dans ce lit absolument insupportable, il regarda autour de lui et vit alors son coéquipier, Kakuzu, qui se prélassait dans son lit. Un lit pour trois personnes, au moins, moelleux, dégageant une douce odeur de lessive. Pourquoi ce radin avait-il un lit aussi confortable? C'était injuste!

Une idée diabolique traversa alors l'esprit d'Hidan… il allait voler le lit de Kakuzu! Silencieusement il descendit du lit indigne de sa personne et se faufila aux cotés de Kakuzu, tranquillement endormi. Comment allait-il procéder? Tout simplement en le poussant, et pour ne pas avoir à le supporter Kakuzu se résignerait à dormir dans son lit inconfortable! Il mit son plan à l'exécution jubilant intérieurement de son idée machiavélique et attendit une réaction.

Kakuzu dormait. Oui il dormait vraiment très bien jusqu'à ce que ce crétin vienne squatter son lit. Il se tourna face à Hidan qui affichait un grand sourire.

-Dégage!

Ne pouvait-il pas dormir en paix? Vraiment Hidan était un type insupportable! Il ne fermerait pas l'œil s'il restait là. Cétait certain!

-Non!

La réponse cingla et Kakuzu prit une grande respiration pour ne pas s'énerver.

-Tu ne compte quand même pas me virer de mon lit?

-Non, non, je voulais juste dormir avec toi!

_Vraiment ce qu'il dit ne colle pas avec son sourire, son sourire dit : « si c'est exactement pour ça que je suis là ». La meilleure chose à faire c'est l'ignorer et lui piquer un max de couvertures, il finira bien par se lasser._ Voilà, je me tourne calmement je tire sur les couvertures et j'attends! C'est dommage je ne peux pas le tuer!

Mais pourquoi il reste? Grr il croit peut être que je vais partir? Et bien il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil! Mais c'est qu'il me pique les couvertures en plus l'animal! Allez hop! Je les tire moi aussi, je sens qu'il va bientôt craquer!

Une heure plus tard.

Mais pourquoi il a pas encore craqué? Bon, il est plus résistant que ce que je pensais… Que pourrais-je faire de pire? Je sais! Je vais me coller, héhéhé! J'suis certain qu'il déteste qu'on le colle, en plus comme on est torse nu ça va l'embarrasser du coup il va dégager!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore? Il se colle? J'hallucine! Il ose se coller sur mon dos! Ah le con! Que faire… Non c'en est trop je craque!

-HIDAN TU DEGAGES!

Ah! Ca fait du bien! Bon quand il sera partit je pourrais me rendormir tranquillement, pour une fois qu'on dort au Q.G. Par contre on risque de déranger Sasori et Deidara, pas grave je dirais que c'est de sa faute! Non mais je rêve il reste le bougre!

-Si ça te gènes qu'on soit dans le même lit tu peux prendre le miens!

Mais j'en veux pas de son lit miteux! Il pue et il est trop petit! Ah… Mouais c'est pour ça qu'il squatte, je peux le comprendre en même temps.

-Bon, tu peux dormir dans mon lit…

-Ouais!

-MAIS, tu restes de ton coté et tu ne tires pas les couvertures et tu arrêtes de gigoter!

-D'accord.

Allez, maintenant je dors.

Une autre heure plus tard…

Hm, qu'est-ce qui me réveille? Mais, mais il me prend dans ses bras! Alors là ça va barder il dépasse les bornes, je me retourne et… il dort. Non mais il prend vraiment ses rêves pour la réalité lui, je vais le pousser pour qu'il me lâche, voilà tout doucement, je suis gentil parfois (bon ok pas très souvent). Hum, non finalement je vais être obligé de le réveiller parce que là il resserre son étreinte. Comment le réveiller…coup de boule!

PAF! AIE!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me mettre un coup de boule?

-Je t'avais dit : tu restes de ton côté!

-Mais c'est toi qui est de mon côté!

Ah oui merde.

-C'est parce que tu m'as tiré!

-Genre!

-Mais regarde tu me tiens dans tes bras.

-C'est pas de ma faute j'ai des tendances gay.

-QUOI!

-Et puis c'est mignon les mecs pleins de cicatrices!

-Sors de mon lit immédiatement!

-T'as peur que je te viole?

-Exactement et lâches-moi tout de suite!

-T'es méchant!

-Et toi t'es gay!

-Meuh non je suis bisexuel!

-M'en fou! Lâches-moi et dégages!

-Attends j'en profite!

-Pardon?

C'est quoi cette lueur perverse dans ses yeux? Oh my god! Il descend sa main sur mon cul! Quel pervers ,là je vais vraiment le taper.

-C'en est trop je vais te frapper!

-Genre! J'te tiens mon coco!

Je braille je hurle! Je vais lui péter les tympans il va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive! Tiens on frappe à la porte, il relâche son attention, c'est l'occasion idéale! Je lui plaque les épaules sur le matelas, il va voler jusqu'à son lit! Vous allez voir! La porte s'ouvre sur… Deidara et Sasori.

La honte. Parce ce qu'ils voient c'est moi au-dessus de Hidan, dans le même lit, torse nu. Sasori met sa main devant les yeux de Deidara.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font sempai?

- Ils jouent aux cartes.

-On va jouer avec eux?

-Non, tu comprendras pourquoi quand tu seras grand.

-Mais euh…

Ils referment la porte.

-Hidan.

-Oui?

-Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On va se rouler une pelle!

-Ils vont s'imaginer des trucs…

-Ce sera la vérité!

-Bon arête là Hidan c'est vraiment pas drôle!

-En échange je dors sans histoire dans mon lit demain!

-Tu promets?

-Oui!

-Mh. Bon ok.

Je n'ai pas le courage de refuser, il me fait basculer sous lui et commence à m'embrasser. J'espère qu'il s'est lavé les dents vu qu'il boit le sang de ses adversaires, c'est vraiment dégeu. Putain il a un goût pâteux dans la bouche… Mais bon, c'est pas désagréable un bon baiser de temps en temps. Par contre là il passe sa main dans mon pantalon je sais pas si je vais le supporter…

Le lendemain matin…

Ce Kakuzu alors.. Il dit qu'il veut pas, il fait des chichis et au final il en redemande, bon ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est con quand même. J'espère que Sasori à mis des boulekiess : ça a dû faire du bruit. Parce qu'en plus, étonnement, il est pas discret quand il se fait tripoter le Kakuzu!

L'avantage à tout cela c'est que je suis sûr que je serais le bienvenu dans son lit ce soir! ;)

**Fin**


End file.
